


Ready for the Future

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Lesbian Stories [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Modern Day AU:SPARTANs are specifically selected once they have finished high school, and ready to become the incredibly trained SPARTAN commandos. After a mission goes wrong, Noble Six and Noble Two are separated from their team and become lost in the wilderness. Unlike Kat though, Noble Six knows the area.





	Ready for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I referenced in 'Darkness in the Dawn'.

"Goddamn it!" Kat cried out. "We don't know where the fuck we are, or even what fucking country we're in!" They'd been stumbling around in the American wilderness for what seemed like days, but were really hours. 

"Hold it, Kat," Noble Six said. Unlike Kat, who was from Ukraine and hadn't really spent much time in the woods before she and her parents had moved to the North American continent, Six (her name was really Alex) had lived in the woods with her mother and father for years before her last year of high school...when her parents had been killed just days after her graduation. She knew and recognized this area. 

"Okay, I trust you," Kat said. Despite her best instincts, she followed the other commando. As the two walked, Kat couldn't help but notice the way Six's rear seemed to call her, entice her into wanting it in her grasp. _'No!'_  Kat berated herself. _'She's her own person, I'm not gonna take it away from her.'_  After a few minutes of walking, they came across a cabin, which had a small road leading to it. She patiently watched Six open the front door, then motion for her to come in. 

"Leave your gear at the door, Kat," Alex said, dropping her military bag and taking off her boots. Kat nodded, taking off her gear, what clothing she didn't need at the moment (which was everything excluding her underclothing), while Alex went off to a bedroom to change. The sun was setting, and Kat, again, noticed the way everything about Alex seemed to call her. 

The Slavic female looked at herself in comparison. Unlike the other SPARTAN female, Kat (unsurprisingly) had a blue set of underwear on, a surprisingly fluffy butt (which she hardly used to show off, she was a modest person after all), and a (again) surprisingly decently large chest. Kat suddenly felt pity for Alex. From what she'd heard of the secluded SPARTAN, Alex had had it all. A good life, actual fucking parents who punished her when she did wrong and rewarded her when she did right. 

Then, according to rumours she'd heard, Alex's parents had been killed by the enemy, and that had enraged Alex enough that her enemies now feared her, and would do anything to find out why she chose to kill all of them whenever she went of missions. But unlike the other commandos she trained with, Alex went on missions alone, hence her moniker of 'Lone Wolf'. 

"Kat? You alright?" Alex asked, and Kat realized she'd been brooding. 

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine, just thinking." Both knew she was lying, but Alex chose not to call her out on it. 

* * *

A few hours later, night had well and truly fallen. Six was laying in her bed, eyes open, the silver gaze drifting across the room. She sighed, rubbing her abdomen, which had taken a hit-light, thankfully-during the helicopter training she and Kat had been in. 

Whilst normal aircraft crash survivors stuck around the wreck itself if they'd had aircraft survival training, the SPARTAN commandos were taught to leave directional clues to any army forces, and pray that their enemy didn't find the clues. But she knew that they'd have to walk to the village she and Kat had lived in. But, even if the American armed forces knew where to find them, the walk would be long...and painful for her. 

The door opened, and Six grabbed her family's pistol, a M1911, sitting up in the bed and aiming it at the door. She sighed when Kat stepped in, and lowered it. "Jesus Christ, Kat." Alex said. "I coulda shot you." 

Kat shrugged. "But you didn't. And I kinda wanted to...talk to you." Her voice seemed entrancing, daring Alex to say no. But she didn't. 

"Sure. C'mon in." She said. Hesitantly, Kat walked over, and it was clear to Alex she was trying not to run. Once she was there, Kat said something that shocked Alex. 

"I...wanted to talk about feelings, just to confirm something." Kat inhaled, then exhaled. "Have you...had a crush on someone before?" 

Alex already knew her answer. "Yeah." 

"Who?" Kat asked. 

"They are female," Alex said, not bothering to add that the person she had a crush on was talking to her. 

"What does she look like?" Kat asked. As far as she was concerned, Alex definitely needed to answer this. 

Alex smiled. "She has the most adorable blue eyes, wavy black hair, and a scar or two." Six almost added that she had a fluffy rear, but she restrained herself. Kat, on the other hand, was intrigued. Alex's crush had blue eyes, wavy black hair, and a scar or two? She definitely needed to know the answer to her next question. 

"Does she know you?" She asked, resting her right hand on Six's shoulder. 

Six smiled. "Yeah. We know each other, actually." 

Kat sighed. "Does her name have four or more letters?" Alex nodded, so she continued. "Does she have a nickname?" 

"Yeah. It's pretty short though." Six answered. "With all due respect, Kat, I think it's time I ask questions." But Kat wasn't done yet. 

"Six, I really need to know," the female said. Alex sighed, and motioned for her to go on. "Are you crushing on me?" Kat asked bluntly. 

"Yes." Six whispered, but in the quiet room her answer could be heard clearly. Kat was stunned. Her feelings towards Alex were returned? Alex had been crushing on her since she'd joined NOBLE Team all those months ago? Her mind caught up with reality. 

Kat reached out as Alex was standing up, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling on it. "Hey!" Six said as she fell back onto the bed. 

She didn't get a chance to say another word as Kat put a hand over her mouth. "It's okay, Alex. I have a crush on you too." Kat murmured, and Alex relaxed into her hold. 

"Why don't we kiss?" Six said, before gently, even with Kat's permission, placing her hand on her first girlfriend's rear. Then the two kissed, and they lost themselves to bliss and pleasure.


End file.
